At present, in the field of displays, liquid crystal display device is still one of the most popular display devices in great demand. Meanwhile, there has also been a demand for a lighter and thinner display from customers. However, restricted by the state of the art and conventional display structures (in which a light guide plate faces a lower polarizer layer, with the lower polarizer layer arranged on a glass substrate, an array substrate arranged on the glass substrate, a liquid crystal layer arranged on the array substrate, a display panel layer arranged on the liquid crystal layer, and an upper polarizer layer arranged on the display panel layer), it would be difficult for thinning liquid crystal display devices.